


But You Promised, Skip!

by Myx



Series: Fandot Creativity Night [6]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Established Martin Crieff/Arthur Shappey, Fandot Creativity, Gen, ITS SO FLUFFY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/pseuds/Myx
Summary: Written for Fandot Creativity; prompt was Facebook and/or promise.I don't own anything.





	But You Promised, Skip!

"Can we do it now, Skip?" Arthur asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

Martin sighed and turned to look at his boyfriend. Arthur gave him a smile that seemed practically blinded Martin with the happiness that was radiating out of Arthur. 

"I don't see what the point is, Arthur." Martin said, trying desperately hard not to smile, which was not a small feat. 

"Its just something that people do, Martin. I've done it loads of times."

Martin sighed. "I don't know, Arthur. I'm just worried about what people are going to think."

Arthur stopped bouncing up and down, turned to face Martin, and put his arms around Martin's slim waist. "Martin, if people say anything, they're not really people you want to associate with, yeah? They don't matter. You're happy, right?"

Martin wrapped his arms around Arthur and said, "Of course, Arthur. Before you, I had no idea what happiness was; it had been  _years_ since I felt, well, anything.  _You_ did that, you silly, amazing, and gorgeous creature."

Arthur smiled again. "So, can we do it now, Skip?"

Martin smiled back, "Yes and damn the consequences."

They both got out their mobiles, typed in a few things, and after setting their phones down, started giggling.

At that very moment, across Facebook, all of Arthur's Facebook friends and all of Martin's Facebook friends saw the same change:  _Arthur Shappey and Martin Crieff are in a relationship with each other, and it is seriously wonderful._


End file.
